


Snow dance

by Felix_Wood



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Broken Promises, F/M, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, RPF, Russia, Saint Petersburg, Surprise Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Just a small winter sketch. One evening from the life of two Russian skaters.





	Snow dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Снежный танец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533156) by [Felix_Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood). 



> This work is my debut as a translator from Russian. If you find any mistakes, please, tell me. I'll correct it.  
> Thank you!

Winter in St. Petersburg. Frosty evening. Shining in the light of the lanterns, tiny snowflakes cover everything around: roofs of the small houses in the Nevsky Prospect, sleepy asphalt streets and bright red velvet coat of Lipnitskaya, a girl slowly walking towards the Hermitage. Saturday training just ended, and she hasn’t yet managed to lose all her fervor and passion so she performed synchronous rotations and endless tracks of steps with her partner. A smooth motivating song plays in the headphones, that pushes young figure skater to dance, as if she's still skating. However, the ice on the sidewalks is far from the one at the stadium (what can be said about shoes), and the dances don't last for a long time. Yulia barely kept on her feet, slipping. Exercises have done their job — even outside the rink there's no room for problems with balance. A strong youthful hand grabs the forearm too late, and if it weren't for the skill, the injury would've been inevitable. It's not the first time reaction lets Yuri down.

"Yulka, damn it, be careful!" he nervously exclaims, removing his hand. "Yakov won't be so merciful on you if you get injured again! The Grand Prix is coming!" he turns away at the same moment with a gloomy look and starts staring aimlessly into the distance.

Frosty wind stirs his wheaten hair, forcing his teeth to chill from the cold time after time. With each new impulse, Yulia looks at her partner with displeasure. Plisetsky didn't put his hat on again. Only the black hood full of snow dangles behind him. Realizing that he'll catch a cold thirty times until reaching Vasilyevsky alley, Lipnitskaya cleans out handfuls of snow from there and immediately throws Yuri's hood over his head. The remaining snowflakes like ice daggers dig into young man's neck so he fidgets hard for a few seconds. Eventually, he turns back toward the calmly smiling Lipnitskaya.

"I could do this myself!" his pride was pricked.

"I could keep balance on my own, but that didn’t stop you." Lipnitskaya's counterarguments become arrows for Yuri.

Arrows that always strike exactly in the center of the target but Plisetsky has nothing to defend himself with. At some point he decides to stop arguing. However, Yulia doesn't intend to keep silent: her partner’s excessive nervousness has nothing to do with her at the rink or in everyday life.

"Are you okay?" as if by chance she asks as they reach the Bronze Horseman, "You haven't been yourself since Victor left".

Yuri grunts in response. The last thing he wants to hear is the name of that forgetful Nikiforov. An image of cutely smiling world champion reappears in his head. Victor promises to put the programme for five-year-old Yura and Yulia, gives his word to start preparing them for future performances personally. That never happened. In one moment the hero of childhood dreams threw everything away and disappeared, dissolving in a crowd of millions of Japanese. A sad Russian song, playing in the only working earphone, eventually broke Plisetsky's heart. A lonely salty tear flutters treacherously along the cheek, soon merging together with snowflakes, flying in the face. Yuri frowns instantly.

"Screw him! He doesn't bother me anymore. We can be champions with or without his help!" an obsession with proving to Victor his exceptional abilities was poured out from the cup of his soul. A young figure-skater fought every single day for the right to say his ex-coach in the face: "You made a mistake by abandoning us!"

"Yura," Lipnitskaya smiles sweetly, trying to convince him, "Victor’s leaving is not the end of the world. You have to let it go and think about something more pleasant." she pauses, remembering how she just slipped, then gives out things Plisetsky clearly didn't expect to hear: "How about dancing?"

"Seriously?" Yuri grins, straightening his long hair. "Dancing? Do you really think..."

"This works actually!"

Forgetting all the regrets, Yuri and Yulia harmoniously waltz in the lanterns' glow in the empty courtyard. A mobile phone, connected to a pocket amplifier, loses melody by tune, preventing young figure-skaters from breaking away from each other. United in the snow dance, they became one like a teardrop and a snowflake on Yura's face. Plisetsky has never been so happy and careless for a long time. There's no Yakov, who's always scolding for insufficient synchronism. There's no hundreds of spectators. For the first time in forever Yuri and Yulia don't have a programme to follow. However, the melodies and songs are fleeting. As the final one plays its last chords, music calms down, silence reigns. Amused figure-skaters stand under the snowfall, holding each other's hands.

"I have to admit I was wrong." Plisetsky scratches his head. "We have to do this more often. Well... dance away from everyone.

"Maybe next time we take the skates to make it more familiar. We definitely should go to Petrogradskaya. Once I noticed a nice small ice-rink there." Lipnitskaya looks at the clock "Oh, it's 9 PM already. I have to go."

Yura doesn't have time to come to his senses as girl's lips touch his cold pink cheek for a second.

"See you, Yura!" she says before darting into the doorway.

She knows for sure he will wait for the next Monday. He will hopefully wait for another snow dance.


End file.
